sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου
Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου *Rulers of Egypt *Conventional Rulers of Egypt *phouka.com *narmer.pl thumb|300px|[[Φαραώ. Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση.]] Ακολουθεί ολικός κατάλογος όλων των ηγεμόνων της Αιγύπτου. Εισαγωγή *Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Early Dynastic Period) (3100 - 2686 BC) *Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Old Kingdom) (2686 - 2181 BC) *Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή (1st Intermediate Period) (2181 - 2055 BC) *Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Middle Kingdom 2055 - 1650 BC) *Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή (2nd Intermediate Period) (1650 - 1550 BC) *Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (New Kingdom) (1550 - 1069 BC) *Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή (3rd Intermediate Period) (1069 - 664 BC) *Ύστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Late Period) (664 - 525 BC) Οι δυναστείες''' της αρχαίας Αιγύπτου αριθμούνται σε 31, που διακρίνονται εκτός της προδυναστικής περιόδου σε επιμέρους 7 εποχές, των οποίων ακολουθούν η Ελληνιστική Εποχή και η Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή. Η Συστηματική επιστημονική αρχαιολογική έρευνα της Αιγύπτου άρχισε στις αρχές του 19ου αιώνα όπου και άρχισε να αναπτύσσεται και η Αρχαιολογία. Μέχρι τότε οι περισσότερο γνωστές πληροφορίες για την αρχαία Αίγυπτο ήταν αυτές που περιγράφονται στη Βίβλο καθώς και στα βιβλία του αρχαίου Έλληνα ιστορικού Ηροδότου. Στη συγγραφή της ιστορίας της Αιγύπτου, με την ακριβή έννοια του όρου, συμπεριλαμβάνονται μόνο οι περίοδοι για τις οποίες υπάρχουν ιστορικές αναφορές σε γραπτά κείμενα. Έτσι οι προγενέστερες περίοδοι που για άλλες χώρες ονομάζονται "προϊστορικές" ειδικότερα για την Αίγυπτο ονομάζονται "προδυναστικές", από το γεγονός ότι η αρχαία ιστορία της Αιγύπτου ονομάζεται ιστορική περίοδος όλη η Δυναστική περίοδος από της 1ης δυναστείας μέχρι της του Πτολεμαίου. Ο δε όρος δυναστεία πρωτο-χρησιμοποιήθηκε από τον αρχαίο ιερέα και χρονικογράφο συγγραφέα Μανέθωνα προκειμένου να κατανείμει τους "31 Βασιλικούς Οίκους", ή ομάδες βασιλέων, έκτοτε καθιερώθηκε σε γενικευμένη χρήση επί των διαφόρων ΗγεμονιώνΕγκυκλοπαίδεια Πάπυρος τομ.4ος, σελ.252.. Ο Μανέθων αρχίζει την ιστορία από την 1η δυναστεία, τον πρώτο Φαραώ Μήνη που ένωσε την Άνω με την Κάτω Αίγυπτο (3100 π.Χ.)Άτλας Παγκόσμιας Ιστορίας 1ο τεύχος, σελ.30, και φθάνει στη 30η που λήγει το 343 π.Χ. με τον θάνατο του τελευταίου γηγενή φαραώ του Νεκτανεβός. Το πρωτότυπο κείμενο του Μανέθωνα δεν σώθηκε πλην όμως κάποιες περιλήψεις και επιτομές έχουν διασωθεί σε κείμενα μεταγενεστέρων συγγραφέων που όμως παρουσιάζουν πολλά μειονεκτήματα λόγω της πολύ περιληπτικής αναφοράς, ατελειών και αλλοιώσεων. Έτσι το έργο του εμπλουτίζεται από τις αρχαιολογικές ανασκαφές με σπουδαία ευρήματα, όπως επίσης και κατάλογοι αρχαιότεροι αυτών του Μανέθωνα, με συνέπεια να γίνουν πολλές ανακατατάξεις της σειράς των δυναστειών με τελική σειρά αυτή που παρουσιάζεται και με χρονολογίες κατά προσέγγιση. Κατάλογος Οι δυναστείες αυτές είναι: Προδυναστική Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή * Προδυναστική Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Early Dynastic Period) * (3100 - 2686 BC) * 01η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (3100 - 2890) * 02η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2890 - 2686) Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Old Kingdom) * (2686 - 2181 BC) * 03η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2686 - 2613) * 04η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2613 - 2498) * 05η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2494 – 2345) * 06η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2345 - 2181) Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή (1st Intermediate Period) * (2181 - 2055 BC) * 07η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2181 - 2160) * 08η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2181 - 2160) * 09η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2160 - 2130) * 10η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (2130 - 2040) * 11η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (α' μέρος) (2134 - 2055) Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Middle Kingdom) * (2055 - 1650 BC) * 11η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (β' μέρος) (2055 - 1991) * 12η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1991 - 1803) Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή (2nd Intermediate Period) * (1650 - 1549 BC) * 13η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1803 - 1649) * 14η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1705 - 1690) * 15η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1674 - 1535) * 16η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1660 - 1600) * 17η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1650 - 1549) Καινο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (New Kingdom) * (1549 - 1069 BC) * 18η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1549 - 1292 * 19η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1292 - 1189) * 20η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1189 - 1077) Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση Εποχή (3rd Intermediate Period) * (1069 - 664 BC) * 21η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (1069 - 945) * 22η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (945 - 720) * 23η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (837 - 728) * 24η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (732 - 720) * 25η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (732 - 653) Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή Εποχή (Late Period) * (664 - 525 BC) * 26η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (672 - 525) * 27η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (525 - 404) * 28η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (404 - 398) * 29η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (398 - 380) * 30η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (380 - 343) * 31η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία (343 - 332) Ελληνιστική Εποχή *(332 - 30) *Αργεάδες (332 - 305) * Λαγίδες (305 - 30) Ρωμαϊκή Εποχή * Ρωμαϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου *Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου *Αρχαία Αίγυπτος *Ελληνιστική Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * "Εγκυκλοπαίδεια Πάπυρος Larousse Britannica" τομ.4ος, σελ.250-278. * "Άτλας της Παγκόσμιας Ιστορίας" - Έκδοση 2000 Εφημερίδα Η Καθημερινή, τεύχος 1ο, Αρχαία Αίγυπτος, σελ.30-31. * J. H. Breasted, History of Egypt from the Earliest Time to the Persian Conquest, 1909 * J. Cerny, 'Egypt from the Death of Ramesses III to the End of the Twenty-First Dynasty' in The Middle East and the Aegean Region c.1380-1000 BC, Cambridge University Press, ISBN 0-521-08691-4 * Clayton, Peter A. (1994) Chronicle of the Pharaohs: the reign-by-reign record of the rulers and dynasties of ancient Egypt Thames and Hudson, New York, ISBN 0500050740 * Dodson, Aidan and Hilton, Dyan. The Complete Royal Families of Ancient Egypt. Thames & Hudson. 2004. ISBN 0-500-05128-3 * Sir Alan Gardiner Egyptian Grammar: Being an Introduction to the Study of Hieroglyphs, Third Edition, Revised. London: Oxford University Press, 1964. Excursus A, pp. 71-76. * Nicolas Grimal, A History of Ancient Egypt, (Blackwell Books: 1992) * Murnane, William J. Ancient Egyptian Coregencies, Studies in Ancient Oriental Civilization. No. 40. The Oriental Institute of the University of Chicago, 1977 * Michael Rice, Who's Who in Ancient Egypt, Routledge 1999 * Ryholt, Kim & Steven Bardrum. 2000. "The Late Old Kingdom in the Turin King-list and the Identity of Nitocris." Zeitschrift für ägyptische Sprache und Altertumskunde 127 * Shaw, Ian. The Oxford History of Ancient Egypt., Oxford University Press, 2000. * Toby A. H. Wilkinson, Early Dynastic Egypt, Routledge 1999, ISBN 0-415-18633-1 * Verner, Miroslav, The Pyramids - Their Archaeology and History, Atlantic Books, 2001, ISBN 1-84354-171-8 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *phouka.com *narmer.pl *Egyptian Royal Genealogy *Manetho and the King Lists Review of different primary king lists *Problems with Manetho's "Reign of the Gods" Page with different versions of god king lists *Chronology Table - 0 Dynasty&History Period, by Dariusz Sitek Multi-pages of list of pharaohs in different king lists, without the god kings, in Egyptian hieroglyphs and English *Egyptian Journey 2003: History: King Lists Hyperlink texts of the Manetho, Abydos & Turin king lists, without the god-kings * Digital Egypt for Universities *Ancient Egyptian papyrus collection and stories behind each scene, Egyptian museum masterpieces reproductions *